A problem with measuring gas flow rates with flow meters is pulsating flows. Pulsations in a flow line can be caused by various features of the gas flow system, such as a pumping element in the system. Piston, diaphragm, peristaltic and solenoid pumps can all induce significant pressure and flow pulses.
These pulsations have a substantial effect on the accuracy of the flow meter. For better measurement results, pulsation damping methods are used to remove or reduce the pulsations.